A Guardian and The First Curse
by kingbrick144
Summary: The tale of the First Curse has been forgotten through time. But Tex Mechanica is now working with Banshee and a guardian named Ullr-7 to bring the Hand cannon back. Ullr-7 is a great shot with a Hand Cannon, his favorite weapon to use in combat of course. He has done many great things for the city to remember him but it was when he got the First Curse were his legend began.
1. Imprecation

People always forget about the other one. The first one. They remember its twin, the Last Word, because that's an easier story to tell. But it's not the whole story.

Truth is, there were two of 'em, back then in the lawless days before the City was anything more than a rumor. There are thousands of tales of the fate of The First Curse, which one will you tell?

Banshee saw Ullr-7 running towards the bounty tracker, probably to pick up a bounty. When he was done talking to the bounty tracker, Banshee screamed to him to come over here.

When Ullr-7 arrived in front of the gunsmith, he said what do you wish to Banshee. Well I hear your a great shot with a Hand cannon, said Banshee. Ullr chuckled and said yeah. Have you ever heard of the fabled First Curse, Banshee said. This got Ullr interested, I've heard some stories Ullr responded. Banshee explained to him that the First Curse was like a twin to the Last Word, but it's story was forgotten through time, but Tex Mechanica is bringing it back, and that they want Banshee to find a guardian to use it, and that guardian was Ullr-7. After Banshee said that, Ullr-7 became excited, and asked when do we start. Sadly for Ullr-7 Tex Mechanica wanted to make sure that he was the perfect person for the job.

Banshee told him what he called the Challenges were. The first challenge was to get 250 kill with a hand cannon. Ullr-7 was shocked but not worried. You can go where ever you wish Mars, Europa, Venus, anywhere just come back to me with a recording of 250 kills okay, said Banshee. Ullr-7 went to orbit shortly after.

So where do we go?, said his Ghost. How 'bout the moon?, said Ullr-7.

Of all the places in the system... the creepiest place, said Ghost. Yeah why not, said Ullr-7. how about.. umm... Europa. Too cold, said Ullr-7. Your an Exo! Yea but what if there is a blizzard and I can't see nothing. I hate you, said his Ghost. no you don't, Ullr-7 said. Ullr-7 laughed and the he decided to go to Olympus Mons on mars.

Olympus Mons was home to the Cabal of course, Vex, and Fallen exiles. They would not be any problem to Ullr-7, but killing 250 enemies was going to take a long time, and Ullr was not really a type of guardian to stay in one place for too long. But still Ullr-7 decided no longer how long it would take to complete this challenge he was going to do it.

To Ullr-7's surprise it took only one day, 1 death, and the vex and cabal moving against each other. But Ullr-7 decided to stay for a while longer to see if he could find the Exiled Archon that sent a crew of Fallen to kill him.

You really want to do this?, said his Ghost. It's an exiled Archon I bet he or she is very weak, Ullr-7 responded. At this time Ullr-7 entered an old warbase which he believed was were the Archon was at. Ullr-7 heard a gigantic scream, he believed it to be the archon and he followed the sound through a dark tunnel. At the end of the tunnel there was a door. When his Ghost opened the door the Archon was facing a walker. The Archon then turned around to face Ullr-7, pointed his finger at him, and said something in Fallen language. Then he teleported away. The Walker powered up and started attacking Ullr-7, luckily Ullr-7 had destroyed many Fallen walkers in the past…alone. He first took out the Dregs, and the Vandal. He then went into cover to avoid the shots of the Walker. Ullr-7 destroyed the walkers right leg first, next he took out his machine gun and sprayed the walkers weak point with many bullets before reloading. He threw a lightning grenade to the walkers left leg as it was standing up. The walker sent some shanks but Ullr-7 disposed of them quickly, after that he destroyed it's left leg and went running towards the walker and used his Fist of Havoc destroying the walker. Finally he went to orbit.

Like I said it was easy, said Ullr-7. Yea, but I think that archon has it out for you, said his Ghost. No matter lets go to the city.

When Ullr-7 arrived at the tower, he ran straight to the gunsmith.

Banshee I'm back, said Ullr-7. I killed 250 enemies just like you said.

What?, said Banshee. Ohh the First Curse, anyways Tex Mechanica sent this while you were gone.

This is the First Curse!, Ullr-7 said.

Noo, said Banshee. They said it was a prototype called the Imprecation, they want you to go to the crucible and kill 7 guardians with Head shots, oh and rapidly kill 7 minions of the Darkness.

It only has six bullets, said Ullr-7.

Triple Tap, said Banshee. Also before you leave give the video footage of the 250 kills to send to Tex Mechanica.

Ullr-7 gave Banshee the video footage, and the went to orbit. Ullr-7 decided to go to the moon knowing that the thrall would just come attack him in hordes. They went to the Temple of Crota, they did find what they were looking for. 10 Thralls guardian, said his Ghost. Ullr-7 waited until one of the Thrall turned around and when one did, he quickly shot it in the head, and then the other 2 again in the head, he decided to shoot the remaining ones in the body. Boom! Job well done I would say let's go to the crucible, said Ullr-7. While he was walking back he was shot! He turned around to see some fallen dregs, and a…. knight. The knight it's not attacking the dreg, think they working together, said Ullr-7. That's impossible, they two races are at war with each other, said Ghost. Ullr-7 took out the Hive knight and the dregs. Ullr-7 and his Ghost decided to head even deeper in to the Temple of Crota. They headed deeper and deeper fighting hive and fallen until they found this large room. In the room they found the same archon from Mars, conversating with a Wizard. Without thinking Ullr-7 charged into the room and shot the archon three times in the back before it could teleport away. The Wizard looked at Ullr-7 and then quickly teleported away aswell.

THAT DAMN BASTARD Got AWAY AGAIN!, Ullr-7 screamed, as he punched the ground. When he got back up he was all of sudden picked up by an Ogre. The Ogre was crushing Ullr-7 in his right hand. The Ogre then decided to slam Ullr-7 to the ground, after that he threw him across the room. Ullr-7 weakly stood up, the ogre started shooting Ullr-7 with his beam. To avoid the beam Ullr-7 quickly slid to a nearby rock. You okay guardian, said Ghost. Yeah I'm good, Ullr-7 responded. The ogre seems to be normal, few shots should take it out, said Ghost. Ullr-7 stood up and shot the Ogre 4 times in his head, killing it.

Let's go to the crucible, said Ullr-7. Shortly after

Should we not go to the Vanguard, to warn them, said Ghost. First the crucible then the Vanguard, Ullr-7 responded.

Ullr-7 went into a Rumble match, The arena was Dwindler's Ridge the same place were Shin Malphur killed Dredgen Yor. He was competing against 2 Hunters, a Titan, and 2 warlocks. Ullr-7 was a great combatant in the crucible, so he was not worried. Ullr-7 did not care to win this fight though, he only wished to complete the challenge. The first guardian he faced was a hunter, Ullr-7 defeated the Hunter with three shots to the head. He then went behind a guardian that was crouching, and pointed the cannon at his head. Damn you, the guardian said, before Ullr-7 put a bullet in his head. Ullr-7 then reloaded his cannon. But as he was reloading someone started shooting him. Quickly he got into covered, sadly the guardian that was shooting Ullr-7 threw a bomb next to the place were he was taking cover. The bomb did not kill him, but weakened him and then the guardian decided to come to Ullr-7, in a turn of events Ullr-7 stood up and punched the guardian in the head, the guardian fell to the ground Ullr-7 quickly shot the guardian in the head killing him. The other three guardians were not much trouble, but the last guardian wielded a Hand Cannon and was winning the match, and time was literally running out. Ullr-7 and that other hunter named Ratatoskr both had their cannons in their hands.

I hear you're the one getting the First Curse, said Ratatoskr.

Yes I am, and you're the one standing between me and getting, said Ullr-7

And why is that, said Ratatoskr.

10 seconds remained on the clock, and Ullr-7 responded to Ratatoskr question with three bullets. Though Ullr-7 did not win the rumble match he did complete his challenge.

Ullr-7 left for the Tower as soon as possible. When he arrived he ran straight to Banshee, awaiting his First Curse. Sadly, Banshee did not have it, because Tex Mechanicha needed the Imprecation to forge the true weapon. Ullr-7 was not mad at all, because this gave him time to investigate more on the Hive and Exiled Fallen. Ullr-7 gave Banshee the Imprecation and ran off to see the Vanguard. On the way there he was stopped by Shaxx.

Hey Ullr, said Shaxx. I enjoyed seeing your crucible match earlier.

Well thanks… I guess, Ullr-7 responded.

Is it true that you are getting the First Curse, said Shaxx.

Yeah, Ullr-7 responded.

Well when you get it go to the crucible with it I would like to see it in action, said Shaxx.

Sure, Ullr-7 responded.

He then continued to see the Vanguard after that short conversation with Lord Shaxx.

Zavala, Ullr-7 said. We need to talk.

Yes guardian, said Zavala.

Well… um.. the Fallen and the Hive are working together, Ullr-7 responded.

The Fallen? And the Hive?, Ikora responded. Have your eyes deceived you guardian.

Sadly no, Ullr-7 responded. While I was leaving the Temple of Crota fallen dregs and a knight attacked and they were not killing each other, I then decided to go even further down, I arrived in a room, in that room there a was an archon that I have faced before, and a Wizard talking not killing each other.

This is a whole lot of bad, Cayde-6 said.

I agree with you there Cayde, Zavala said. We need to find out what they are planning, fast.

Well we got nothing to do for the rest for the week, said Ghost.

You want to look into it guardian, Zavala said.

With pleasure, said Ullr-7.

Guardian, said Cayde-6. Do you have the First Curse?

Why does everybody know about that?,Ullr-7 said.

Well Tex Mechanica did say they were making it, and you know that standoff with ratatoskr did give it away, Cayde-6 said. So do you have it?

No, said Ullr-7. I have to wait till next week.

Oh.. well when you get it first come to me, I want to inspect it, Cayde-6.

Alright, Ullr-7 said before leaving to the moon.

Hey Zavala my best friend, Cayde-6 said. Can I go to… to the cosmodrome with Ullr.

Okay Cayde, Zavala responded.

Really!, Cayde screamed.

And then gave a joyful scream

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, in a high pitched tone

Cayde-6 be quiet!, Shaxx said.

Hey how do you know it was me it could have been Ikora, Cayde-6 said.

You really want to scream again?, said Ikora

I'll take my chances, Cayde responded.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Cayde-6 screamed.

Well that is the first chapter of this story, hopefully you liked it, and please review so that if I made any mistakes I could fix it in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading.


	2. The Exiled Archon

It has been 5 days since Ullr-7 has talked to the Vanguard, and Ullr-7 has found out that the name of the Archon is Rukris. Ullr-7 has fought the Archon before They met on Mars, when he and 2 other guardians, went to Venus to kill the son of the deceased Kell of Winter while he was becoming the new Kell of Winter. They fought the Archon before they arrived at the Throne room. The guardians did not kill the Archon because he escaped when he was dying. After the Archon "Cowardly ran away" which was what Ullr-7 said when the Archon escaped, they went to the Throne room and assassinated the son of Draksis.

They also found out what the Fallen and The Hive are doing. The Exiles want to merge with the Darkness making them even more powerful and a bigger threat to the City. Rukris is the first of these Dark Fallen.

"Guardian we got a distress call from a hunter in the Shrine of Oryx….wel..uh we have not sent any guardians there since that other guardian destroyed that big ball in there. Anyways no guardian should be just forgotten and left to die while captured by our enemies. Wow I went super serious mode right there, but it is all true. Go get him guardian", cayde-6 says through the comm channels.

"Do you think the exiles are a part of this?", Ghost says.

"Maybe, or it could just have been the Hive overpowering the guardian, that's what you get for going somewhere alone", Ullr-7 says.

"You go everywhere alone", Ghost remarks.

"No I don't you're always with me….just invisible", Ullr-7 says.

"Looks like we are here", says Ullr-7.

Ullr-7 decided to land as close as possible to the Hellmouth to not waste anytime. When Ullr-7 set foot on the surface of the moon he was surprised to see no Hive guarding the entrance. Their was no one in the Gatehouse either. When they arrived at the Circle of Bones they saw no Hive. "No one here either", Ghost said as he scanned the area. Ullr-7 was kind of glad about this, no enemies, just peaceful. But Ghost was surprised, suspicious, and a little bit scared. When they arrived at the Hall of Wisdom, Ullr-7 did not stop at all and ran to the Shrine. Ullr-7 decided to take it easy when they arrived at the shrine though, expecting that the Hive would be here. He was right the shrine was heavily fortified by Hive and also Fallen. "This is why we have fireteams", Ghost said as Ullr-7 was being shot at by dozens of hive and fallen. "This is easy!", Ullr-7 said as he killed 9 Thralls with his Hand Cannon. He then quickly took out the other threats. When they arrived at the room were the shrine was Ullr-7 and Ghost only found one thing, one person, that person was a guardian. The same guardian that Ullr-7 came to look for. The guardian was in the floor pierced by a cleaver through the chest. "His light is gone, he's gone, Ghost says. "Where is his Ghost?", Ullr-7 says as he takes the Cleaver out of the Guardian. "It's behind us", Ghost responds. Ullr-7 and Ghost turn around only to see a knight and a dead ghost in his hands.

"The Cleaver belongs to me", the Knight said in the voice of Ullr-7.

The Knight then looked at the dead ghost and then threw it aside. He later raised his left arm with his hand open, and the Cleaver in Ullr-7's hand started to take a mind of his own and went to the knights hand in instant. Ullr-7 was shocked by this. The Knight then screamed at Ullr-7 and threw his Cleaver at him. But Ullr-7 crouched and the Cleaver went past him. The Cleaver then returned to the knight. Ullr-7 stood up and shot the knight as he was running toward Ullr. Ullr-7 could not stop him and then struck him with the Cleaver sending him flying across the room. "Okay this is not good", Ullr-7 said as he stood up. He aimed at the knights head and shot him with all his bullet's in his magazine. Sadly this did not even faze the knight, and he started to run towards Ullr-7. But Ullr-7 was mad and decided to lift up and punched him in the head. Now this is something the Knight could not handle and he fell to the floor. Ullr-7 then waited for the knight to stand up and when he did he used his Fist of Havok killing the knight.

"The bullets did hurt him", Ullr-7 said.

"How do you know", Ghost said.

"The fact that I killed him so fast", Ullr-7 said. This knight was probably up there in the Hive ranks. And I guess his power was to control his own sword when it is not in his hand. He also mimicked my voice.

"Well then, let me go check if the ghost has any memories on what was happening", the ghost said.

"Thi…this was all a setup, Ghost said.

"What?", Ullr-7 said confused.

"The guardian was never coming here, he was taken here….. dead, ghost said.

"Let me guess the Knight was the one who messaged the Vanguard with the voice of the guardian", Ullr-7 said.

"Possibly but I don't know yet", Ghost answered.

"Okay then, let's go to the Vanguard", Ullr-7 said. Tell them what we know.

When they arrived Ullr-7 went to see Banshee to get information on the First Curse.

"So Banshee, uhhh anything on the First Curse, Ullr-7 said.

"Well I got some good news"— No bad news, Ullr-7 said cutting Banshee off.

"No no bad news, you if I am correct are going to be the first proud honor of the First Curse iiiinnn about 5 hours", Banshee responded.

Ullr-7 gave no response to Banshee, and went to see the Vanguard.

When he arrived to see the Vanguard, Ullr-7 told them everything he saw, and fought.

"Well then this is bad, we lost a guardian, and the Hive are tricking us, and the Fallen are gaining more power", Zavala said.

"But then again Zavala, one of my scout's saw A exiled Archon on Olympus Mons", Ikora said.

Ullr-7 then quickly left after Ikora said that.

"I didn't even tell him the exact locations", Ikora said.

"Maybe he knows already", Cayde-6 said.

Ullr-7 went to Mars, Olympus Mons, to look for Rukris in the Old warbase were they first became true enemies. When he arrived he rushed straight to that base in his Sparrow. The Vex, nor Cabal could stop him. When he arrived at the Warbase he went through the same tunnel, and he reached the door. Ghost then opened the door. In the other side of that door, there was an Archon and 4 dregs and 3 vandals.

"Rukris yep I remember you and I've come to finish the job", Ullr-7 said. Rukris laughs and sends the Dregs and Vandals to kill Ullr-7.

"Wow….. really, Ullr-7 says as he kills the Dregs and Vandals. Rukris then laughs and clones himself, surrounding Ullr-7, but Ullr is not scared, for he is a Striker Titan. The Rukris's then take out their Shock Blades, and they all run towards Ullr-7. Sadly for Rukris, Ullr-7 uses his Fist of Havoc, knocking all the Rukris's to the ground, Ullr-7 quickly stands up and shoots them all in the body, killing all the clones. Only one lives, the real one. Ullr-7 has one last bullet in his magazine. Ullr-7 points the Cannon on the Archons head and !Boom! The Archon fell to the floor. "Well that was easy", Ullr-7 said as he was leaving.

"ULLR!", Rukris yelled in English. Ullr-7 turned around only to see the Rukris still alive.

"You live, Ullr-7 said surprised to see Rukris standing up.

"I die not easily, Rukris said.

"That's because you run away from death like a coward", Ullr-7 said.

Ullr saying this made the Archon mad.

"I LOST EVERYTHING CAUSE YOU!…. you reason I exiled", Rukris said angrily.

"Now you DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!", Rukris yelled, Letting out a sonic sream.

It was so loud it hurt Ullr-7. Rukris then screamed louder sending Ullr-7 to a wall. Ullr-7 stood up quickly but fell to his knees. Though weak Ullr took his hand cannon and shot the Archon as he was walking towards Ullr-7 with a Shock Blade. Ullr-7 could not stop him and Rukris impelled Ullr with the Shock Blade through the chest. Rukris lifted Ullr-7 up laughing.

"Vengeance be mine", Rukris said.

"You know the kell of Devils died because of a headbutt", Ullr-7 said. He quickly then headbutted the Archon knocking him back and releasing Ullr. The Archon fell to the floor. Ullr then took out his shotgun and started shooting the Archon, Ullr-7 only shot him twice, because the Archon released his Sonic Scream. This staggered Ullr-7 given the Archon enough time to escape.

"Noooo!", Ullr-7 yelled.

"Well guardian at least there is some good news", Ullr-7 said.

"Okay then tell me", Ullr-7 said.

"It's been about 5 hours", Ghost responded.

"Really! That fast", Ullr-7 said.

"Well, let's go to the Tower", Ullr-7 said.

When they arrived at the Tower, the first thing Ullr-7 spotted was many guardians surrounding Banshee. Maybe Tex Mechanica already sent the First Curse to Banshee, Ullr-7 thought. Ullr was correct. As he approached He could hear different guardians saying:

"Let me see"

"It looks exactly like the Last Word"

Ullr-7 then went pass all the guardians to claim his prize.

"Here you go guardian", Banshee said.

"Finally, after all this time", Ullr-7 said as he grabbed his Cannon.

"The First Curse'', Ghost said in a low voice.

"Looks like the Last Word, except the top is silver white", Ullr-7 said to Banshee.

"Twins remember….. plus they had to change somethings'', Banshee told Ullr-7.

"Can I shoot it?", a guardian in the back said to Ullr-7.

"You'll see it in Crucible", Ullr-7 told all the guardians.

Ullr-7 went to his vault after he said that to put away his old Hand Cannon. He then went to go to the Vanguard to tell them about the powers that Rukris gained. He was stopped by Shaxx while walking to the Vanguard. Shaxx wandered that if Ullr-7 got his First Curse. Ullr-7 told him that he did get and that he wants Shaxx to put his crucible match for the people of the City to see. Shaxx agreed and Ullr-7 went on his way.

"Ullr you're alive….yay", Cayde-6 said when Ullr-7 walked in.

"You betted on me dying", Ullr-7 said.

"Never mind that, how did it go?", Cayde-6 said.

"Well Rukris got more power from the Hive", Ullr-7 said.

"Exactly what can he do?", Ikora asked.

"Uhh, sonic scream, cloning, not much but I think he's going to get more powers", Ullr-7 told the Vanuard.

"We need to find who is giving him this power fast", Zavala said.

"That Wizard probably", Ullr-7 said.

"The Wizard we saw talking to him on the Moon", Ullr-7 added.

"We need to find that Wizard then…kill it", Zavala said.

"I'll start looking for her", Ikora said.

"Okay then I have to do something", Ullr-7 said.

"Ullr let me see the First Curse", Cayde-6 said.

Ullr-7 then threw the First Curse to Cayde-6 to inspect. Luckily he catch it. Cayde-6 felt that it was heavy, and saw that it looked almost like the Last Word. He then gave the First Curse back to Ullr-7.

"Uhh.. Zavala can I go to the Cosmodrome now", Cayde-6

"Nope", Zavala responded.

"Wha.. you promised", Cayde-6 said.

"I did not promise anything", Zavala said.

"Well I'm out'', Ullr-7 said, and then leave.

"Take me with you please", Cayde-6 said.

Well that is the end of chapter 2 of our story. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it, hopefully you actually read it.

Don't forget to review it, any criticism is welcomed.


End file.
